Recontando os contos de fadas
by MandyXD
Summary: A Inglaterra enfrenta o seu inverno mais rigoroso dos últimos seis anos. Coincidência ou não, há exatamente seis anos Rony e Hermione se separaram. A Floreios e Borrões, nunca foi a loja preferida de Rony, mas por que ele decide entrar logo nela?


**N/A:** Dêem um crédito para os sonetos e leiam, please! Eu gosto mais do de separação, que é mais triste. Os dois tem a ver com a fic, porque senão eu não os teria colocado aí (aquela autoraq ue só falata bater no leitor!). Sintam os poemas ou pulem e leiam a história se você não tem um pingo de sensibilidade.

* * *

**Soneto de Separação**

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto _

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento  
E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama _

_De repente, não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente _

_Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
De repente, não mais que de repente._

**Soneto da Fidelidade**

_De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento. _

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento. _

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama _

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que e chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

**_(Vinícus de Moraes)_**

* * *

**Recontando os contos de fadas**

Fanfic por **Mandy XD**

**Capítulo único**

O cheiro de biscoitos é forte. Entorpecente. Só não mais que o cheiro fresco de orvalho. Não que exista orvalho nessa época do ano. Mas a fragrância de Hermione é exatamente essa. Só que esse orvalho não congela com o inverno mais rigoroso dos últimos seis anos da Inglaterra. Esse fato chega a me intrigar. Faz exatamente seis anos que eu e Mione nos distanciamos.

Não quero me lembrar disso agora. Por que afinal, esse foguinho da lareira está me aquecendo muito bem. E definitivamente não quero sair de encontro com essa nevasca toda. Até hoje acredito na lenda do Pé Grande. Certo, isso talvez seja mais uma das 459 desculpas que estou inventando para não sair na neve e fazer essa loucura. Isso só afirmaria a minha tamanha idiotice e definitivamente não quero ter essa má fama. Fred e Jorge chegaram e agora sim não vou sair daqui. Não que suas companhias me agradem, mas caso eu saia de casa para fazer algo que eu nem sei muito bem o que é, esses dois vão ter um alvo principal de piadas para o Natal. E já cansei de ser este todos os anos.

É fato que só aqui em Londres aconteça uma coisa totalmente absurda como essa. Depois de nevar incessantemente, durante duas horas, em que perdurei na frente da lareira pensando nessa questão angustiante, a neve de repente pára. E logo meia hora depois uma chuva, de água, começa a cair. Por que ela não congela? Se Hermione estivesse aqui provavelmente ela... Cansei desses "se's". Ou tomo uma atitude em minha vida ou nunca mais pararei com esses interrogatórios internos.

-Aonde você vai Roniquinho?

-Não enche - foi a única coisa que respondi pegando a capa.

-Jorge, o Roniquinho vai sair nessa nevasca... Você faz idéia do que ele irá fazer? – perguntou Fred ao irmão que estava no fundo da loja.

-Isso só pode ser uma coisa...

-Mulher!- falaram os dois caindo na risada logo depois.

Posso sentir meu rosto vermelho esquentar a chuva fria que vem de encontro a ele. Quem se importa? Coloco as mãos nos bolsos da capa. O que afinal estou fazendo aqui fora? Para onde vou? Oh não, esse interrogatório interno novamente. Deus, pare! Quem pode responder todas essas perguntas? Um vozinha no cantinho do meu cérebro diz _"Quem é a garota mais inteligente que você conhece?"_ mas eu a ignoro.

Pare de pensar nela. Afinal eu só estou aqui fora para... Tomar um ar. Juntamente com uma chuva agonizante e pneumonia.

Paro no meio da rua sem notar que bruxos apressados passam esbarrando por mim. Leio o letreiro novamente. Entro no ambiente que já me é familiar. Floreios e Borrões. Com certeza existem muitas outras lojas que eu aprecie antes desta. E por que afinal vim parar aqui? Certo, está definitivamente comprovado que é impossível cessar essas perguntas idiotas que me perturbam constantemente.

Entro na loja fazendo a sineta tocar. Mesmo não gostando tanto de livros, devo admitir que fico encantando com a quantidade que existe aqui. A loja está realmente cheia. Tarde de autógrafos, penso logo depois de me lembrar que isso é muito freqüente por aqui. De repente um nome sussurrado me faz levantar a cabeça do livro "Quadribol, aprenda em sete passos". É verdade que eu praticamente não estava lendo o livro, por que qualquer bruxo sabe que Quadribol não pode se aprender em livros. Ainda mais em apenas sete passos. E então quando eu ouvi uma senhora falando "Granger tem um ótimo estilo moderno em sua escrita..."

E não pude ouvir mais nada. Eu e minha curiosidade enorme, que agora está incrivelmente descontrolada, ultrapassando minha timidez, chegamos para perguntar para a bruxa quem era essa Granger.

-É a autora que está autografando livros aqui.

-Qual é o nome dela?

-Hermione Granger.

Um comichão estranho apareceu embaixo do meu peito. E a única coisa que pude fazer foi um estalido com a boca, mais estranho que o comichão.

Olho para a porta pensando em sair, fugir e tomar um belo café. É aí que percebo uma mesa com uns 50 exemplares de um livro com encardenação vermelha. E com letras pretas bem marcadas na capa está escrito "Recontando os Contos de Fadas, por Hermione Granger". Sinto um calorzinho bom quando leio seu sobrenome em preto destacado. Rony, não se engane, talvez ela prefira o nome de solteira.

Pego um exemplar e aliso a capa. Releio o cartaz, agora dando a devida importância. Olho para o relógio, faltam 10 minutos. Pego um livro e entro na fila, que está quase na saída da loja. O frio lá de fora entra toda vez que algum fã de Hermione entra na loja e faz o sininho tocar quase de um em um minuto. Me sinto bastante orgulhoso por dentro, até tenho vontade de gritar "Eu conheço a Mione desde 11 anos". Mas ainda não superei tanto meu nível de timidez. E minha fama de louco rapidamente se espalharia, contando que os bruxos que freqüentam o Beco são adeptos da arte da fofoca.

A fila começa a andar rapidamente. Chega-me a cabeça que ela sempre escrevia bastante rápido. Como uma pena de repetição rápida. Um sorriso de canto da boca surge no meu rosto, me lembrando de tudo. Outra pessoa sai da fila, assim como meus pensamentos da minha cabeça, que logo são substituídos por outros.

Apenas duas bruxas na minha frente. Minha cabeça fala "Vire-se e saia logo!". Meus pés falam "Fique aqui!". Infelizmente, meus pés, por incrível que pareça, comandaram o resto do corpo. Então a bruxa à minha frente está dizendo "Para Ernesta Bloomwood". E eu não me movo. Quando ela está pegando o livro da mão de Mione me adianto e coloco o meu na mesa. Hermione coça os olhos com um puro sinal de cansaço. Abre o livro e começa a escrever sem me olhar no rosto:

_Com amor, para... _

-Para quem? – pergunta enquanto ainda termina de escrever.

-Rony Weasley – digo com a voz estranhamente rouca e baixa.

Ela deixa um risco forte na contracapa. A pena levemente treme. Fico imóvel, não ouso me mexer, mesmo com minhas mãos pinicando de ansiedade. Ela levanta a cabeça e sorri. O cabelo cheio caindo no roto. Solto o ar com força e forço um sorriso tímido. E toda aquela timidez do tempo da escola volta.

-Rony... – solta ela com a voz fraca. Se levanta e me puxa para um abraço.

Ouço o som de aplausos ao fundo, mas nossas respirações estão bem mais sonoras.

Me larga e um frio como se eu de repente aparatasse para fora da loja me inunda. Mas o frio é mais estranho. De dentro pra fora ao invés de fora pra dentro. Estou tão perdido em pensamentos que mal a vejo terminar de assinar e me devolver o livro.

-Podemos tomar um café depois da sua sessão? – pergunto pondo o livro embaixo do braço.

-Claro, falta só o fim da fila, sim?

-Eu espero – digo sorrindo, voltando a procurar o livro "Quadribol, aprenda em sete passos".

A fila se dissolve em minutos. Logo estamos saindo da loja, agasalhados dos pés a cabeça.

-Eu não vi que estava chovendo...

-Já faz algum tempo – digo olhando meus pés chutarem a neve.

-Você não acha...

-Chover no inverno... – dizemos os dois ao mesmo tempo – Pode falar.

-Você não acha estranho que chova no inverno? – perguntou ela me olhando nos olhos.

-Eu ia lhe perguntar isso! – digo sorrindo.

Ela para e também sorri. Olhamos para a cafeteria e depois um para o outro.

-Vamos entrar, não?

Depois de nos sentarmos finalmente respondo:

-É mais um dos mistérios da vida.

-Qual?

-Que chova no inverno londrino. E esse é o inverno mais rigoroso dos últimos seis anos.

-Seis anos... – ela sussurra pensativa e eu chamo uma garçonete.

Boca grande imbecil! Por que tive que tocar logo nesse assunto. Agora tudo entre nós está silencioso.

-Por que afinal nos separamos? – perguntou ela de repente, depois colocando a xícara na mesa, com um vaporzinho no rosto ainda.

Tomo um gole de café antes de responder:

-Por que você teve que ir trabalhar nos Estados Unidos.

-Mas... E daí? Para que existem corujas?

-Hermione, se me lembro bem quem quis se separ...

-Eu sei – ela me interrompe – mas por que eu fiz isso? Será que nunca pensei que fosse sofrer mais se acabasse com tudo?

-Sabe...

Mas ela me interrompe novamente. Parece mais falar sozinha

-Rony, você não sente falta?

-É no que mais penso nos últimos seis anos.

-Eu sei... Isso é tão angustiante.

Apenas peguei minha mão que a xícara esquentara e coloquei sobre a dela enluvada. Ela tira a luva da outra e coloca sobre a minha, e noto que não tem nenhum anel. Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos por um longo tempo.

-Eu tenho que ir... – diz ela apertando mais forte minha mão.

-Por favor...

-Rony, não faça isso comigo!

-Vamos então?

Do lado de fora da loja ficamos parados um de frente ao outro por um tempo mais que o suficiente, um leve chuvisco caindo sobre seu cabelo castanho. Ela vem com os braços abertos para me dar outro abraço, mas eu não quero abraço. Quero mais. Então não viro meu rosto para aconchegá-la no meu ombro. Faço nossas bocas se tocarem e nos esquentar como o café quente. E o gosto amargo em sua boca é quase imperceptível. Em compensação o cheiro de orvalho é bem forte, me fazendo ter a sensação de que estamos num lindo dia de verão. Uma música alegre de Natal nos desperta. Quando a solto vejo que os pingos de chuva antes chegaram na neve formam pequenos flocos de neve. Parece que Hermione notou a mesma coisa.

E estamos abraçados a resolver um pequeno dos inúmeros mistérios da natureza.

_Com amor, para Rony Weasley_

_Saiba que ler de vez em quando é bastante agradável, até para um preguiçoso igual você. Gostaria que você em especial lesse esse livro._

_P.S.: Para saber o motivo vá na Dedicatória, página 4 _

**Dedicatória**

Para Rony Weasley, minha maior inspiração.

E este foi o livro mais lido em toda vida de Ron, pois ele poderia contá-lo inúmeras vezes aos seus netos sem ao menos lê-lo. E o príncipe encantado, por incrível que pareça, sempre seria ruivo. E a princesa morena. E a vida deles não seria um completo conto de fadas, por que em alguns pontos eles sempre haveriam de discordar.

Mas no final, Recontando os Contos de Fadas sempre seria o modo em que sua vida e a de Hermione seria vivida.


End file.
